


Under the Mistletoe, We Kissed

by royal__indigo



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mafia 3, Mafia III, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal__indigo/pseuds/royal__indigo
Summary: John loves celebrating Christmas while Lincoln doesn’t really celebrate it, though he eventually warmed up to celebrating it seeing how excited John was about Christmas.
Relationships: Lincoln Clay & John Donovan, Lincoln Clay/John Donovan
Kudos: 8





	Under the Mistletoe, We Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short cute Christmas themed Mafia III slash fanfiction between Lincoln and John... there's a bit of smut in here but mostly fluff. Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it! :D

That time of year has finally arrived and John was pretty eager to get on with celebrating it. Lincoln would chuckle a few times seeing John all dressed up in his Christmas outfits and everything related to the holiday. John even brought Lincoln some special limited edition mint flavored whiskey. Though Lincoln didn’t like it, he pretended to be into it to spare John’s feeling because what are lovers for?

“How’s that whiskey, Linc?” John asked Lincoln, flashing a cute smile at him from the joy and excitement of Christmas.

“Smooth, very smooth…” Lincoln replied to John, putting on the best act for him. Lincoln hated mint flavored things except for candy canes, those were his jam!

After the pair of them take a sip of the oddly flavored yet festive mint flavored whiskey, Lincoln starts the next conversation first. “Where did you get this stuff from? They don’t got this here in the Hollow,” Lincoln asked John.

“Your buddy Burke gave it to me, I thought we could drink on this together all night…” John replied to Lincoln.

“I forgot that the Irish were very serious about Christmas, Jesus that’s a lot of mint there!” Lincoln said to John, just before taking another sip.

The taste of mint covered the inside of Lincoln’s mouth as if he downed an entire bottle of mouthwash. Lincoln didn’t enjoy it and he wanted to get the taste out of his mouth as soon as possible. Lincoln didn’t want to hurt John’s feelings, so he just put on a front for now.

“Want some more?” John asked Lincoln.

“Nah, I’m alright now.” Lincoln said to John, putting his cup down.

_What the hell was that?_ Yeah, it was that bad.

—

The afternoon came and due to New Broaduex’s warm swamp tropical climate, there was no snow in sight. Lincoln figured out another way to make a snowman though. It was not cheap or easy, but the man found a way.

Lincoln glued these giant blank white balls together and drew a face on the ball that was on top. This was the best that he could do. New Broaduex has never seen any snow before and Lincoln didn’t feel like traveling all the way out to Alaska again… the whiskey kicked in and he felt a little tired. What kept him awake was dark roast coffee, but only by a thin thread.

“John would probably love this,” Lincoln said quietly to himself.

Lincoln had finally finished making the snowman, gave him a little suit and everything. It was absolutely fucking adorable. John noticed Lincoln finishing it up and wanted to see what was going on.

“Who’s that there, Lincoln? Mr. Frosty got over here and didn’t melt? How’d you get him all the way over here?” John asked Lincoln.

“I made him, he’s gonna be spending time this Christmas and New Year’s with us.” Lincoln replied to John, petting the snowman.

“You really went out your way for that, thanks precious!” John said to Lincoln, appreciative of the make-shift snowman that was given to him. John smiled then gave Lincoln a smack on his ass.

“Not yet, John, that’s for tonight, we still got things to do before we get down to that.” Lincoln replied to John, noticing the quick smack on his ass coming from John.

“Ok, I’ll wait… or at least try to wait, I guess…” John told Lincoln, knowing how impatient he can become when it comes to getting a taste of Lincoln. Being able to feel up on those well defined muscles, getting Lincoln to submit to him after John submits to Lincoln. The temptation was strong.

—

Lincoln and John finally got settled again over at Father James’ house, Father James had no idea of the amount of sins these two lovers were about to commit and the swearing that would take place… or did he?

“Who’s that, Lincoln? Never seen him before,” Father James asked Lincoln.

“That’s my uh, friend, John, Father…” Lincoln said to Father James, coyly.

Father James could read Lincoln’s face when he was lying, oh how Lincoln wished he didn’t read minds so well… “…You’re screwin’ that boy, I can see it in your eyes Lincoln.”

“No, I’m not,” Lincoln continues to Father James, in the same coy tone.

“Just as long as you two don’t do it here, you both are okay with me.” Father James told Lincoln, wanting him to stop lying in such a coy manner.

Lincoln starts blushing then turns his face away from Father James, hoping that he wouldn’t notice. He had better start thinking again. Father James knew Lincoln like one of his sons, Lincoln couldn’t lie that good with him.

Father James took his hand and got a hold out of Lincoln’s face to get Lincoln to face him. Lincoln was still blushing a bit, yet Father James just smiled at him as if he were a baby who needs a coddle and a hug.

“Haha I knew it, you can’t run one over on me boy, it’s okay, just don’t do it here. This is a Christian household, no sex in the house of the Lord.” Father James told Lincoln, with a smile on his face.

Father James continued to Lincoln, helping him be more open with him. “I always knew you liked boys too, you used to go around kissing some of the other boys when you were in the 3rd grade.”

Lincoln eased up a bit, “I didn’t start doing the tongue thing until 14.”

“What tongue thing?” Father James asked Lincoln.

“When I would kiss them then stick my tongue in there, I did other things with it too—” Lincoln told Father James.

“Boy heel now, I already know where you’re going with this.” Father James replied to Lincoln, interrupting him before he became too graphic in detail.

—

Now that Father James has drifted off to sleep, the boys were able to get it on. Lincoln was a bit worried because he knows how Father James can be about sex in his home. Father James is a strong Christian so he never had sex in his home, he would take him and his wife to fancy hotels. Motels just seemed too cheap and sleazy to him.

John took his hands and started to go to town on Lincoln. He massaged his back, working his way down to his lower back while they both kissed. This brought a reaction to the surface out of Lincoln. A horny moan that was almost loud enough to wake Father James. Fuck.

Lincoln saw a stray mistletoe on the table in the bedroom and dangled it in front of John, “Don’t forget the mistletoe now,”

John chuckles softly and rolls his eyes, cringing a little at Lincoln’s attempt of humor during their intimate moment, “How could I forget that? You’re dangling it in my face, you child.”

Lincoln laughs shortly after, but remembers that Father James is sleeping down the hall in his own room.

“Fuck! How are we gonna do it with Father here?” Lincoln asked John.

“We could whisper,” John replied to Lincoln.

“You whisper? John, that’ll be a cute miracle for Christmas.” Lincoln jokingly said to John.

“Fuck you, alright?!” John exclaimed to Lincoln.

“See? You broke the rules already, he’s gonna hear your ass now John.” Lincoln replied to John.

John rolled his eyes then laughed at Lincoln, “I’m sure that Padre fucked in here a few times, don’t let him fool you with the good Christian thing, alright?”

“Whatever, keep your voice down, he’ll wake up!” Lincoln whispered to John.

After the conversation reached its end, the two lovers were back at it again. Lincoln was now the one in control of the bedroom. The long passionate kiss came with hands down the back onto John’s ass then horny moans filled the room. What the two lovers didn’t know was that there was a mistletoe over them the whole time facing them on the ceiling.

_Under the mistletoe, they kissed… Under the mistletoe, they made love. Under it, they’ve found each other._


End file.
